Tame
by born to lose 7
Summary: Magnus gets a little offended about a comment Jace makes and Alec has to suffer through the aftermath.


"Tame?! TAME?!"

Alec sighed. He had been hoping that his boyfriend had dropped this by now. He stopped outside Magnus' apartment door- well, _their_ apartment door now- and looked back at Magnus expectantly. However Magnus was still muttering about Jace's comment. Which was said. An hour ago. And he had complained about it for at least twenty minutes until moving onto some other topic and Alec was absolutely thrilled about that change and thought that the whole thing was done with. But, low and behold, after a forty minute break, Magnus was back in the ring again. And by the looks of his constant irritated muttering- which he supposed he _should_ actually listen to- and the fact that he was so wrapped up in himself and his slightly bruised ego, it seemed like he was actually going to make Alec fish out his keys to open the door instead of magically unlocking it himself. Like he always did.

Feeling a slight twinge of irritation, Alec proceeded to put his hands in his pockets and search for the barely used key. He scowled when he couldn't locate the key. He remembered bringing his key however, so it was likely that it was somewhere hidden in his jean pockets…

He emptied his pockets, item by item. Wallet, Swiss Mundane knife he bought with Magnus (in Switzerland of course) , some loose papers, and other random items he had put in his pockets ages ago but have forgotten to take out. The items were warped from the washing machine but had still managed to survive and make his search more difficult. After one final sweep, he concluded that his keys weren't in his pockets at all and turned to Magnus to ask him to magick their way in to their apartment.

"Tame? He's the one who is tame, probably just eating cookie after cookie with his hot chocolate while watching reruns with his darling Clary. Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that he put on some weight. Now that the war's over and he's settled down with Clary he's probably the most boring person now! The only thing that made him interesting was fighting! And now the war's over so he's _boring_. I have always been absolutely fabulous and wild and- oh let me get that dear- and like I was _saying, _what was I saying again?"

Alec ground his teeth together, hand clutching the key uselessly in front of the doorway, his stuff from his pockets tucked messily under his other arm. He had finally remembered that he had stuffed his key in his boot. Which is when Magnus had remembered to open the door.

"Do you remember? Because for the immortal life of me I just can't!" Magnus said, fingers resting lightly on a chin, an adorably confused look on his face. His gold-green cat eyes glowed beautifully in the dim lighting while the shadows played off his beautiful sharp features.

Alec felt a small smile cross his face.

"You were bragging about yourself."

"Always so blunt, Alexander!" He strode into the apartment, talking all the while.

"You wound me so! But yes I was saying how wild and grandiose and unpredictable-"

Alec snorted. Magnus turned, a sharp threatening look on his face.

"Something funny, Alexander? _Dear?"_

"Not at all" Alec responded instinctively.

"Oh, I think you have something to say"

"Nope" Alec said, popping the p and sprawling himself out on the couch.

Magnus sat on the ottoman right in front of him and looking into his eyes intently.

"Really? I was sure you had some thoughts to share?"

"It's just-"Alec began

"Yes?"

"You can't still be mad at Jace calling you tame?"

"It was offensive!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec sighed throwing his arm over his eyes.

"You do realize he did it on purpose to piss you off, right?"

"So?" He said, hands planted on his hips.

Alec paused and choose his words carefully.

"So you shouldn't rise to the bait like he wants you too?"

_And if you stopped going around in circles with your argument against someone who isn't here that would be nice for me also._

He wanted to say that, but there was no way he could say that without seeming like a bad boyfriend or a jerk so he kept his mouth shut.

"But I need to vent alexander! I haven't been offended like this in years!" He exclaimed, hands waving around wildly.

Alec snorted. "Really?" he asked recalling an incident that happened a little over a week ago.

Magnus's eyes flashed. Alec raised his hands in surrender and sighed in resignation.

"Carry on then"

Magnus then launched into his perfect but very very very very very long rant.

**Later on that night….**

Alec felt the mattress shift beside him a new attractive weight lay down beside him.

The said weight started to play with his hair, running his fingers through it, smoothing it down, twisting longer pieces by his neck, making him shiver pleasantly.

Alec thought that the fact that his eyes were closed made the sensation better.

Magnus placed his lips on the side of his throat and kissed gently.

"Alec?" He murmured.

"mmmmm?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He said playfully.

"Yeah" Alec replied sleepily.

"You killed my romantic speech that I had prepared right there Alexander."

"What did you want me to say?"

"You were supposed to reply 'oh maybe once or twice' or 'you could tell me again' and then that was when _I_ was supposed to launch into my romantic speech about how you were the light of my life and I love you more than anything or anyone and etc. etc."

Alec chuckled and turned over to face Magnus, eyes still closed, so that they were nose to nose.

"Why don't you just kiss me instead?" He said.

He felt Magnus's grin rather than saw it as he pressed his lips against Alec's.

It was a perfect moment that Alec wouldn't have traded for anything.

Then the intensity picked up and Alec supposed he still wasn't over Jace's comment because he proved, over and over that night, that he was anything _but _tame.

That created other perfect moments of its own.


End file.
